User blog:Corbierr/About everything we know and don't know.
Tis the season to spect-tu-late, fa la la la la, la la la la....~ So...Season 3. There's been A LOT of speculating going on, and I'm here to put my part into it. Alright, so what do we know? -Nina's leaving. -Amber's probably leaving. -Eddie's taking over Sibuna. -KT and Willow are coming. -Eddie and KT have a special connection. -We have a new villian. -Eddie seems to be the only one who knows Nina isn't coming back. -Willow seems to like Alfie. And now for what we need to figure out. -Where's Amber going? -What's up with KT and Eddie? And why can Eddie just come and take over Sibuna? -Who's the villian? -Whats with KT? This is what I think. Eddie- -As the Osirion, Nina might have specifically asked him to take over for her. IDK. Maybe he might do better than Fabian or Amber or something. He also could have just came in and said, "Hey, I'm your leader now." If this happens, I'll be ticked. -KT and Eddie's connection? Maybe some Isis/Osiris thing, or something more. KT wont be another chosen one, (I hope) so what else is there? I mean, if there's a third protector, why wouldn't it be Fabian? I'm not sure to say, except I just hope whatever it is, it's good. Knowing our writers, it will be. -Peddie. Obviously in the trailer Patricia is mad at KT for something. She only attacks someone with a drink as a way of revenge. I think it has something to do with Eddie, because after all, we saw how jealous Patricia got of Fabian and Nina's freindship in the first season and Meddie in season 2. And since this a new American, Trixie clearly has to hate them for something. It'd just break tradition. So, with KT and Eddie getting so close...Fabina close...Patricia will probably get jealous. Maybe they kiss or something. Who knows? Amber- My thoughs on this are in another blog, so...yeah. The Villian- I have some ideas for this. -RFS. That'd be awesome, because you know how smart this guy is? He's perfect material for a super villian. If he was the villian, I'd say he'd be trying to get the Tear of Gold from Victor, maybe to make himself immortal. -Sweety. Now, I have a huge idea with this. Mr. Sweet is not a mean guy, like, ever, with that exception of nearly expelling Mara. Eddie is his son, so he wouldn't hurt him purposefully, right? So maybe, if Sweety is the villian, it's possible he could be doing the bad things to HELP Eddie from finding something out or getting hurt. This would be awesome, developing not only our favorite headmaster, but his relationship with Eddie as well, and have a 3-D villian out of someone we know and love. -Ready for this one? JASON. IDK, I mean, think about it. Maybe, just maybe, he's coming back. I'm not getting my hopes up, but if he did, they could center him being a villian around where he was last term. It could be realllllly cool. Other than that, I can't think of anyone who could be the villian, unless it's someone AWESOMELY unpredicted like Joy's dad (Which would make for another wicked cool plot) or, IDK, whoever Fabian's parents are. Finally, things I have to say- -I dont like the idea of Eddie and KT taking over the show. I mean, I'm all for EDDIE being the star, because he's the Osirion. It makes sense. But KT? I mean, WHY do we need to always make the new Americans main characters? We have an awesome, extremely talented cast of Brits that have been here since the first season. They deserve a spotlight. -Amber...errm, yeah. I love her, and I hope her reasons for leaving are good ones. I feel like Mick's leave was just a way to force Jara upon us. If Amber leaving is just for Walfie or even Pifie, I'll flip. Mick, I could deal with. But the girl who named Sibuna? How could they justify removing her, unless it has to do with Nina. Hey, maybe AMBER'S the new underground villian or something, and when she disappears, she's just working for the baddie in secret. Hey, don't judge, this is HOA. If someone can De-age, I'm pretty sure Amber could be a villian. She could be being blackmailed into it, who knows? -With the relationships, I just hope they dont bog down the show too much. Romance is good, in moderation. But last season it sort of took over, leading to more fanwars and drama than the mystery did. This year, I hope they balance it out. (I also noticed this about Patricia and forgot to put it on her feelings blog, but in season 1 her whole focus was the mystery. But in season 2 she was much more preocuppied with the romance, even skipping some missions and stuff. I hope in season 3 she has more of a balance.) My hopes for season 3? -More character development -More of a mystery than an adventure -More drama :D -A little less Romance (or at least not enough to steal the focus away from the mystery.) So what do you guys think? Category:Blog posts